


Mission Log #3

by Jacobdflores



Series: Miscellaneous Missions [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Black Squad, Blue Squad, Cobalt Squad, Crimson Squad, Crushes, Gen, Love, Pilots, Pre-Relationship, Scheming, post-TFA, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores
Summary: This is probably my favorite short story of the series, since we get to see more in-depth about Tallie and her relationship with Jaycob. A relationship that I didn’t display super well in “Hotshot”





	Mission Log #3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hotshot - A Star Wars Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830006) by [Jacobdflores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobdflores/pseuds/Jacobdflores). 



> This is probably my favorite short story of the series, since we get to see more in-depth about Tallie and her relationship with Jaycob. A relationship that I didn’t display super well in “Hotshot”

** Mission Log #3 **

**Location:** Resistance base on D'Qar

 **Operative:** Pvt. Jessika Pava

 **Squad:** Blue

 **Year:** 34 ABY (One day before the Evacuation of D’Qar)

"So, what exactly are we supposed to fill in the bomber crews about?"

Tallie, the A-Wing pilot newcomer and part of Jaycob's Blue Squad, asked, unwrapping her blonde bun.

"Oh you know, just the fact we saved the galaxy by destroying a super-weapon capable of taking out entire galaxies. The usual."

Jessika Pava, an experienced X-Wing pilot and part of Poe's Black Squad, joked. The pair of pilots walked at a leisurely pace toward the landing platforms that housed the Resistance's MG-100 StarFortress Bombers, just as General Organa had ordered. They were tasked with briefing the bomber crews about what they missed, since they weren't present during the Battle of Starkiller Base. The pair had just wrapped up a debrief of their own, conducted by the Alderaanean princess-turned-general herself. To be quite honest they were both exhausted from the battle that preceded, and were looking forward to nothing but sleep. Nonetheless, they pushed forward, wanting to get this last assignment completed before they hit the hay.

High command had received word that the _Crimson_ and _Cobalt_ bomber squadrons were already en route from the _Atterra_ system, where they participated in an aid mission to deliver much-needed supplies to a struggling world under First Order oppression. However, they were still a long way from home. The pilots reached the platforms soon enough, observing the numerous engineers, mechanics, and other crew prepping for the bombers landing sequences. Among the crowd was a younger mechanic, named Asha Cerie, who was furiously rushing to the platforms with her toolbox and multitool. Tallie saw this and called out to her.

"Hey Asha! It looks like you guys might need some help, what can we do?"

The Zeltron girl smiled in reply and nodded her head.

"Hell yes, we need to pack the magno-charge clips for the switch. Bombers aren't going to be much help without bombs."

Asha joked. Jessika, unfamiliar with the prior bomber squad mission asked,

"Wait, what were they loaded with before?"

"Care packages."

Tallie answered.

"We're happy to help, just tell us where you want us."

Jessika replied happily.

"Perfect. You know, you two are starting to become my favorite pilots out of the fleet."

Asha stated, leading the other two into the lower depths of the hangar. Bunkered deep down, the entire weapons supply for the Resistance fleet was stored. Sectioned off into different areas:  _A-Wings_ ,  _B-Wings_ ,  _X-Wings_ , and lastly,  _MG-100 Bombers_. Much of the buzz revolved around the bomber storage, as more crew, filed in lines, entered and exited, holding various boxes and cases, like ants preparing for the upcoming winter. Found scattered around the area, were several-feet long empty clips for the bomber bays. Asha stopped here.

"You guys could start here, just fill in these clips with the magno-charges in the containers over there. But whatever you do, please, please, please do not arm them. If one explodes, so will the base."

She announced, returning back to the surface to oversee the rest of the preparations.

"Kind of a big job for two newbies, don't you think?"

Jessika asked Tallie. Tallie just shrugged and said,

"I guess, I'm just glad to help."

Jessika smiled and replied,

"You know, you're almost as outgoing as I am."

"Almost?"

"Close second."

They both snickered. Loading the bomber clips were more than boring, so the pilots had to entertain themselves while accomplishing their chore.

"How long have you been part of the Resistance, Jessika?"

"Hmmm...wow now that I think of it, a pretty long time. I joined around 30 ABY I think."

"Oh really? So you joined with Commander Flesio?"

"Yup! He was right after me in the processing line during recruitment. Wait, how did you know Jay joined the Resistance in 30 ABY?"

Tallie looked down for a second.

"Oh you know, I think I just heard it around...somewhere."

Her voice faltered. Jessika looked at her with a suspicious, but curious expression.

"Riiight. And have you ever talked to him before?"

"N-no. Not until today at least."

"Oh really?"

"Yup."

Jessika was pretty sure she knew what was going on.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Well...he was pretty distraught from the Starkiller invasion."

They both looked at each other dismally.

"Yeah, we lost a lot of good people today."

"Yeah, but I don't know. He looked like he needed comforting, o-or something."

Jessika appreciated that someone would do such a thing for her best friend.

"So, I just told him something my father told me to cheer him up. I just told him that he was a great leader, which you know, he is."

" _Mmhm_."

Jessika replied, smiling sheepishly.

"And..."

Tallie continued,

"...I told him that he was one of the best pilots here."

She said, staring at the ground, smiling at herself. Jessika couldn't take it any longer, she had to get Jaycob and Tallie together.

"Well, it seems to me like you have a little crush on your superior officer, Tallie."

Tallie's face glowed red, as she blushed at the thought.

"What? No you're crazy. I-I don't think he-No no. He doesn't want-He doesn't need-he's too busy with leading a squadron a-and I don't think I sho-Oh my god, what am I saying? May-maybe a little but I don't think this is the right time or place or-"

"Chill. Out. Tallie. Listen to yourself, you're tongue is practically going to fall off."

"Ugh, why do I do this to myself."

"Look, if you want to get closer to him, I can help you out."

"Seriously? Wait, no I'm not so sure. I think it'd be best to just let it be, relationships and this war don’t mix."

"Nonsense, I know for a fact they work."

Tallie's curiosity peeked.

"What? _You_ know? Are you with someone Jessika?"

Jessika shifted her eyes back and forth.

"Pssshhhh. Nah, nah. Don't try to change the subject!"

Tallie giggled.

"You want to get closer to Jay? Well here's how you do it..."

Jessika went on,

"...He has this "spot" he goes to every once in a while. It's supposed to be his form of cooling off or clearing his conscience or something. I'll show you where it is on one condition."

"Mmm, Jessika I really shouldn't-"

"ONE condition."

"Fine."

" _Don't break him_. He's already lost so much. I'm only telling you this because I think it'd be a good distraction for him. To have someone to, you know."

Tallie nodded confidently. The pair of pilots worked surprisingly fast for just the two of them. They prepared the last of the magno-charge clips and headed back to the surface. Upon arriving, General Organa and Jaycob were watching as the bombers came into orbit.

"There he is."

Tallie said excitedly, pointing to his back as he was walking away. Jessika raised her eyesbrows then shook her head, instead directing Tallie's attention to the forest treeline.

" _That_ is the spot. He just sits against the wall of the barracks and listens to the wildlife, kinda relaxing in a way. But if you want to see him again, that's probably your best bet."

Tallie glanced at the "spot" and nodded her head.

"Cool, I'll make sure to check it out. Thanks Jessika."

"You can just call me Jess, and you're welcome."

**End Of Mission**


End file.
